The busbars of known busbar systems generally transmit electrical energy from an energy source to a load. Insulating bodies which are arranged between the busbars serve to space apart the busbars. Since the length of the busbars is limited, connectors (brackets) are provided for connecting the busbars, wherein in each case two busbars which are situated one behind the other are connected to one another.
As an alternative to the busbars, electrical cables which transmit the electrical energy by means of the cores of the cable are known, wherein the cores correspond to the busbars.
When used in wind power plants in which the cables conduct the electrical energy from the generator at the top in the wind tower (tower) of the plant downward to a transformer, the mounting and laying of the cables in the tower is very complicated. Laying cables in the tower is made very difficult particularly at low temperatures at which the cables are quite stiff.